Christmas at Starks
by Convergence Secret Santa 2014
Summary: For: Sparky, Tony and Jenna have a night of fun games and drinking with Natasha and Sherlock. Snarky battles and pranking ensue


**The Convergence Secret Santa**

**For:** The Super Amazing Sparky  
><strong>Penname:<strong> Skulduggery Bathilda Stark  
><strong>Character:<strong> Tony Stark  
><strong>Other Characters Used:<strong> Jenna, Sherlock Holmes and Natasha Romanoff  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Genre(s):<strong> Fluffy towards the end, Christmas, pranking  
><strong>Message to your person:<strong> Merry Christmas and a happy new year you super awesome Australian. Im glad i got to write for you since you cheer me up a lot and this is like my present and thanks to you. Have a great Christmas sparky

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas at Starks<br>**_Tony and Jenna have a night of fun games and drinking with Natasha and Sherlock. Snarky battles and pranking ensue_

Tony was in his lab at Stark Tower, working on a few things. He had a coffee machine nearby so he wouldn't have to leave to get a drink.

"Tony, you've been in there for that past week, what have you been doing?" His girlfriend Jenna asked, walking through the doors.

Tony walked over and grinned. "Its your Christmas gift and I'm almost done, just need to wrap it up"

"Well yours is under the tree already." She smiled and gave him a small kiss.

"I'll be ten more minutes, promise" he said and Jenna nodded, leaving to go to the lounge.

Jenna heard the door and answered it, their favourite and not so favourite couple. Natasha Romanoff and Sherlock Holmes or 'Natlock' as Tony had dubbed them. The other couple walked inside and sat down, waiting for Tony. They had already had a few drinks before coming but they weren't drunk.

After ten minutes, Tony finished up in the lab and put Jenna's present under the tree before looking at the guests. "Well if it isn't Natlock" he smirked slightly and went to get the alcohol. "I have gifts for you" he stated plainly and took the booze over.

"If its one of your idiotic and, frankly, boring inventions, I'll pass" Sherlock stated, sipping at his eggnog. Natasha nodded in agreement.

Tony rolled his eyes and placed the gifts by them with a small smirk and Jenna looked at him. She had an idea on what he was getting them or so she thought. "We will open them after, lets get to the drinking games first"

Natasha smirked and held the three IronMan dvds and the first Avengers movie. "We watch these and we take a shot every time I knock someone out, every time Tony says something scientific and every time Tony fucks up."

Sherlock grinned. "That's a great idea princess"

Tony glared at them before Jenna spoke up. "I actually think we should just watch the first two movies only" she told them and sat down. She was afraid Tony would have a panic attack.

She looked at Tony who sighed and gave in. "Alright then, lets do it." he replied with a slight frown and sat next to Jenna.

After the second Iron Man movie, all four of them were starting to get very drunk. "Gifts now" Tony smirked and looked at the other couple. Sherlock opened his first and scowled. One of his Belstaff coats was covered in glitter, rhinestones and diamonds and in big pink letters, 'Smart Ass' written on the back of it. He glared at Tony who just continued to grin. Natasha opened hers and was as unimpressed as Sherlock was. One of her Black Widow leather outfits was in the box however this one was bright pink with bows and glitter and 'incy wincy spider' written on the back using black, glittery fabric pens.

Natasha and Sherlock exchanged a look and grinned at each other slightly. They both stood up and ran towards the lab, Natasha locking the door behind her. "Shit" Tony muttered and followed them.

"Not again" Jenna sighed in exasperation.

Using the paints and things Tony used on their outfits, they began to make his IronMan suits pink, rhinestoned and covered in stickers. Tony watched in horror from the doors. He had made the glass bullet proof due to the amount of things that go wrong. "Let me in right now!" he growled at them.

Sherlock went over to the door with a small smirk. "Sorry, no can do."

"It's my lab!" Tony growled in response.

"Should've thought before giving us those gifts" Sherlock snarked.

While Tony and Sherlock were arguing and having a snark off, Natasha had finished ruining all his suits, putting magnetic 'Wide Load' bumper stickers on the ass of them all. She had also hacked into JARVIS and made the voice of the AI Nick Fury's. After she was done, Natasha opened the lab doors so she and Sherlock could leave.

"This has been fun" Sherlock flashed them a small drunk smile and ran towards the front doors with Natasha.

"I'd keep an eye on Baker Street if I were you" Tony smirked slightly as they left and then glared at the lab.

Jenna linked her arm in his and gave him a small kiss. "Tony, we can sort it later, Ill help you." she told him and Tony kissed her back.

"I love you Jenna Winters" he grinned.

"I love you too Tony Stark" she grinned back and led them to the bedroom. Tony kissed her passionately and undressed, getting onto the bed. Jenna did the same and kissed him deeply, hands running down his body. Tony moved his hands through her hair as he kissed her back. After a good long while, they both fell asleep in each others arms

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> The Convergence Roleplay is owned by Bob (TheName'sBob) and Lena (xX-The-Mad-Man-With-A-Box-Xx). All OC's belong to their respective Roleplayers. All Characters belong to their respective franchises.

**The Roleplay: **With no idea why they're stuck on an odd planet, with seemingly no way home, a collection of fictional characters must band together to continue to ask themselves why they are there, and figure out exactly what the gigantic box dominating the world is for. Welcome to the Convergence.

The Convergence is a Multifandom RP, featuring Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Marvel Studios MCU, Percy Jackson, the Vampire Diaries, the Hunger Games, Merlin, Once Upon a Time, Divergent and the Fox MCU! Check out the Link in the profile!


End file.
